


Believe

by Madame_Reject



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean Ambrose belives in Roman Reigns, M/M, Roman doesn't believe in himself, Set after Mania, sad roman makes me sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost.<br/>The biggest match of his career and he lost. He lost in front of his mom, his dad and all of his family that came to support him. After months of dealing with boos, the jeers and the filth screamed at him as he walked through the crowd to the ring.<br/>And he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I have been slightly obsessed with Roman lately and this just wouldn't leave me alone. There will be a part two at somepoint...I should probably update some of my other stuff soonish...

He lost. 

The biggest match of his career and he lost. He lost in front of his mom, his dad and all of his family that came to support him. After months of dealing with boos, the jeers and the filth screamed at him as he walked through the crowd to the ring. 

And he lost. 

What made it worse is that everyone was pitying him. When they got backstage Seth hugged him and said he was sorry. The man that has not barely said three worlds to him since the Shield broke up, felt sorry for him. Brock even squeezed him on the shoulder and said good try kid. Fuck he couldn’t deal with all of the fucking pity. He worked harder than anyone to get here for it all to be taken away at the last minute. Roman was happy for Seth, the kid would always be his little brother but this sucked.

He just wanted to shower and go back to his room to sleep. He just needed to sleep and pretend that this was all a dream. Roman still remembers when he phoned his dad after the first meeting with the boss and Lesnar, the meeting that promised he would be walking out with the gold around his waist. He has only seen his dad cry maybe once or twice in his whole life but hearing his old man tear up when Roman told him, he was going to be the champ, it made him feel like this was all worth it. All of the struggle was so worth it.

But nothing is ever written in stone.

Plans change and as much as it hurts. They will always do what is best for business and this time around Roman Reigns is not best for business.

Roman pushed open his locker room door and tossed down his vest before collapsing on the bench, his head in his hands. Months of hard work down the drain and all because the fans couldn’t get over the fact Daniel Bryan lost at the Rumble. Roman knew he would have to prove himself to the fans. He has not been wrestling long but it was in his blood and he worked harder than anyone else. He fought to get to where he was and not he was just so tired of all of it. He was tired of feeling this beat up and not getting anywhere.

“ You okay?”

Roman’s head shot up, he thought he was alone when he came into his locker room. That was a mistake, Dean was standing in the corner of the locker room, looking aloof as he kept tapping his fingers on his collar bone. He was kind of pale and looked tired, Roman expected him to have gotten sent to the hospital already after that nasty bump but it was Dean. He probably did get sent to the hospital but broke out already.

“ You okay?” Roman countered as Dean walked over to sit on the bench beside him.

“ Asked you first big guy.” He smirked softly his hand going down to lace his fingers with Roman’s.

“No.” He admitted looking down at their laced fingers. “ I didn’t think they were going to change the match on us. I thought I was going to be the champ up till a few hours ago. I’m happy for Seth but fuck I wanted it so bad.”

“ Could kill him for ya.” Dean mumbled laying his head against Roman’s shoulder.

“ You aren’t killing Seth. As much as he is a little asshole most of the time, he deserves it too. Probably more then I ever did.”

“ That’s a bunch of bullshit Ro. You worked your ass on in the ring to prove that you are the top dog and you deserved to win. S’not your fault Vince would rather cater to whiny piss babies then give the title to someone who worked his ass off.” Dean sat up a bit to bump his forehead against Roman’s neck. “ You don’t seem to ever give yourself enough credit.”

“I give myself credit when I deserve it. I guess they didn’t think I was ready for it. They were probably right.” 

“Fuck right off with that shit.” Dean growled out sitting up quickly, trying not to wince when his back throbbed. “ You deserved it.” He stood in front of Roman placing his hands on either side of is cheeks, making the slightly older man look up at him. “ I have stuck by your ass since day one Roman and I always knew you were going to do big fucking things, so I apologize but I’m not going to listen to you talk shit about yourself. I believe you in Roman and the people who don’t will have to talk to me and I’ll explain it to them after I bash their fucking faces in and you better believe that.”

Roman couldn’t help but smile softly when he looked up to see how earnest the look on Dean’s face was. It took a long time to get close to Dean, he was more like a feral cat half of the time but now they were closer then brothers. Roman would always have Dean’s back and Dean would always have Roman’s that just how things were now. Roman pulled Dean closer bumping their foreheads together. His fingers rand through Dean’s still damp curls, sighing when his fingers ran over the telltale bump of staples.

“ How many?” He asked, his forehead still resting on Dean’s.

“ Five or six I think.” Dean replied sucking his bottom lip in under his teeth. “Bounced my head off the ladder a little too hard.”

“ No concussion?” 

“ Nope, my head is a little too sturdy to crack open that easy.” Dean chuckled softly closing his eyes as Roman continued to run his fingers through his hair, being mindful of the staples. He was nearly purring at the touch, which made Roman smile anymore. Any amount of soft touch or a few words of praise, made Dean pretty much putty in Roman’s hands. After years of nothing but pain, a little love broke down some of Dean’s walls.

“ You wanna come back to my room?” Roman asked trying to smooth back Dean’s hair off of his face.

“ Course big guy. We can have a fuck you Vince McMahon celebration.” Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roman’s forehead. “ You deserve it. You deserve to have a good night after all of this bullshit Ro.”

Roman watched as Dean walked around the room with that frantic burst of energy, shoving the rest of Roman’s stuff back into his bags. Did he think he deserved anything right now? No, but he wasn’t going to tell Dean that. But if Dean believed in him, he must have done something right.


End file.
